Unscheduled
by brokenlovesong
Summary: A boring history class suddenly turns into a heated event when Blaine receives unexpected texts that leads to surprises in the library which takes them to unscheduled adventures at Kurt's place. Rated M for explicit adult content. WARNING! Rimming, bottom!kurt, blowjob, slight dirty talk
1. Chapter 1

It was only 12.30 and Blaine was already sure that if he was to hear one more argument ending in _Don't turn your back on the pencils, fatass _he was going to scream and throw something after those girls.

History class had never been slower, and with summer break just around the corner not even the teacher was pretending to be interested in whatever they were doing. He had spent the entire lesson hiding his notes from the guy next to him who was certain that his best way to get through class was by copying Blaine's notes.

His phone buzzed and he felt a little tickle from the vibrator. He looked around the room, but quickly rolled his eyes at himself because there was no chance anyone would raise an eyebrow at him checking his texts in the middle of the class.

**Kurt: **"Off class soon?"

**Blaine: **"I hope so. What do you wanna do later?"

**Kurt: **"Sure you can handle hearing about that while in public?"

Blaine looked around the room again. Sure, it was still history class, but… there were people in the room, and Kurt wanted to play that game.

He bit his lower lip, drew a heavy breath and failed in suppressing a grin.

**Blaine: **"Tell me and we'll see…"

No reply. Waiting. Stupid waiting.

Maybe waiting was good. Ten minutes more and the bell would ring and he could go to his locker where he could hide his face in his locker while reading whatever was about to come.

Vibrator buzzing in his hand against his lap. Apparently there would be no hiding.

**Kurt: **"I was thinking I could take a little trip to a place I rarely go."

Shit. Seriously? Did he seriously say that? Write that? What's it called? Who cares, Kurt just suggested that…

**Blaine: **"But we haven't planned anything for today?…"

He nearly didn't get to put the phone down before it buzzed again.

**Kurt: **"Really, Blaine? That's your response?"

**Blaine: **"Maybe I was just so intrigued by your proposition that I lost my words?"

**Kurt: **"Does that mean you like it when I go there?"

Blaine clasped his knuckles against his mouth and considered banging his head against the table. Had Kurt not listened to him when he did that?

**Kurt: **"Is that no? ):"

**Blaine: **"If I like it? Would one that didn't like it nearly eat a pillow?"

**Kurt: **"Point taken."

**Kurt: **"What else do you like me doing?"

Blaine gulped. He was pretty certain that everyone in the class were staring at him, but he didn't dare looking, so he returned his attention to the display.

**Blaine: **"I love it when you kiss me"

Thirty second and his phone vibrated.

**Kurt: **"Come on. You can do better than that"

**Blaine: **"I wasn't finished. Patience"

**Blaine: **"I love it when you kiss me - while you touch me"

The bell rang and Blaine rushed his stuff into his satchel so he could storm out of the class. He could vaguely hear the teacher saying something loudly in the classroom behind him, but he wasn't the only one to run out of there so he figured that it would be fine. Not that he could wrap his mind around that at the moment.

He hurried down the hall as fast as he could without bumping into too many people. Brittany passed him and said something, but he just waved his hand at her.

Finally he reached his locker. He pushed his books in before he dared to take his phone back out so he could check the latest message while hiding.

**Kurt: **"Where do you like me to touch you?"

**Kurt: **"Behind you, handsome"

_What? What does that even mean?_

"It's not me you're hiding from is it?" Kurt's voice sounded nearly directly into his ear with a soft hand on his arm. He got so startled that he almost banged his head into the locker door.

"What? Hiding from you? Pft, no…" Blaine burst out a little too fast. He could feel that his face was telling him off, but he didn't want to seem stupid in front of Kurt. Of course he could do this.

"Good. Cause I was really hoping to see you after school," Kurt whispered sensually into his ear before he squeezed his tricep and walked away. He left him standing there in the middle of the hall. Where he could watch Kurt's hips sway away - and naturally this was a day where his ass wasn't covered by anything but those jeans that were so tight that sometimes Blaine wondered how he could even fit his underwear in there.

_Maybe he doesn't wear underwear when he wear those jeans? _Blaine thought and felt heat return to his cheeks. He had to stop that when in school. Especially because he had gym later. Gym. Not a time for him to think like that.

He slammed his locker hard and appreciated the thought that he and Tina would be spending the next two hours in the library researching for a project so he wouldn't have to worry about taking notes - only Tina's glance on him.

In the library. Their notes were spread across the table and they were both staring into their laptops. This made everything a lot easier.

Until Kurt, Quinn and Santana entered the library looking like they were planning on staying. As soon as they saw Blaine and Tina they naturally decided that it would be oh-so-fun for all of them to sit together while they were there at the same time.

Kurt sat down next to Blaine with a smirk before he started fumbling around his bag.

And Blaine's phone buzzed.

He didn't dare checking it. Santana could smell that stuff and it would only take a nanosecond for her to have advertised it all over the school.

Kurt nudged his leg with his knee under the table, and he knew that he had to. Kurt wanted to play, so they would be playing.

**Kurt: **"Where do you want me to touch you?"

_So he suddenly wants explicit details? When he can't even say the word penis in strictly non-sexual relations? When he's too shy to have the lights on even though we're still wearing our underwear and t-shirts? _

**Blaine: **"You want me to be graphic about that?"

**Kurt: **"The whole shy innocence was fun while it lasted."

**Kurt: **"But wasn't you the one to worry that we were too sheltered?"

**Blaine: **"I was talking about us as artists. Performers."

**Kurt: **"Well… be an artist with me. Perform for me."

The library usually didn't feel that hot. Normally they were pretty good at keeping a good temperature for holding a healthy study environment, but right now it was like the heat was skyrocketing.

"Would anyone mind me… opening a window, or something?" Blaine asked awkwardly. He avoided everyone's eyes. He was sure that if he looked directly at anyone every single of their texts would be printed all over his face.

The others mumbled something and he took that as a yes, so he hurried to the window and pushed it open.

**Kurt: **"Do you want me to stop?"

**Blaine: **"No. Please don't stop."

**Blaine: **"I'm just overwhelmed - I think is the most appropriate word."

**Kurt: **"But I don't want you to be appropriate."

**Blaine: **"You want to suck me?"

_Shit. Did I just send that to him? He's gonna kill me. Now he will never let me have access to anything ever again._

Blaine watched Kurt from behind the bookcase, and saw his cheeks flush when he read the message. He bit his lower lip the way Blaine loved and he moved to face a little away from the rest of their friends.

**Kurt: **"That depends - do you want me to suck you?"

**Blaine: **"I love it when you suck me."

**Kurt: **"I do love the feeling of you on my tongue."

**Blaine: **"Your tongue is amazing"

**Blaine: **"I swear, your tongue is magic."

"Blaine, what are you doing? We're supposed to be doing this stupid project," Tina groaned defeated from the table, and Blaine remembered that he was hiding behind a bookcase and had to return to the table.

"Yeah, sorry I just… it's hot in here," he muttered and hurried to lock his eyes back on the screen of his computer, but he could feel Kurt sending him glances from the corner of his eye.

Santana was doodling across her notepad, Quinn was absorbed in a book, Tina was reading something online and Kurt… Kurt's gaze was directed into a book, but Blaine knew that he wasn't reading a word.

Out of nowhere Blaine felt Kurt's hand on his thigh. He would recognize the feeling of Kurt's hand on his thigh anytime. He held in a startled gasp, but didn't get to think it over before Kurt's hand slowly started moving up his leg, threateningly close to finding out why Blaine suddenly felt it so hot in there.

Kurt's free hand was hidden under the table and his eyes wasn't in the book anymore.

A text.

**Kurt: **"There's something I've been thinking about"

Blaine stole a glance in Kurt's direction and he looked nervous. It was very clear that he wasn't planning on looking at Blaine now.

**Blaine: **"What did you think about? Something we should try?"

Pause. Kurt didn't move, he just stared into his phone before he stood up and left his seat. He hurried in between the bookcases and Blaine was sure that he was lurking at him from his hiding spot. What could be so… what was it - that he had to hide when suggesting it, even when he didn't have to say it out loud?

**Kurt: **"I was thinking that I could use my tongue somewhere else?."

Blaine's face turned crimson. He needed to leave. He couldn't be in the room anymore. This was too much and he had no idea why Kurt was doing this to him because it was torture.

**Blaine: **"Somewhere else where?"

He got to his feet and hurried in the direction of the bathroom. He could feel the girls staring after him but he didn't turn to look because if he did he was afraid that he might say something that definitely wasn't any of their business, but his boyfriend was sending him the hottest texts ever and he couldn't contain it.

**Kurt: **"Where I only ever used my fingers?"

Blaine turned the lock on the bathroom door, and sat down on the toilet. He couldn't be having this conversation in school, but he couldn't let it stop now and before he knew it his hand was rubbing over the bulge in his pants.

How should he respond? He couldn't say fun because that would make it sound childish, he couldn't say interesting because that would make it sound like he thought it was weird and he couldn't say good because he had never in his wildest imaginations thought Kurt would be up for something like that.

He had seen guys doing it in porn, and he had imagined what it would feel like to have Kurt licking and fucking him there with his tongue, but he had never even considered that it could be reality - but to have Kurt suggest it himself was so hot and he was sure he was going to explode.

**Blaine: **"Sounds hot. I'll look forward to that."

_Ugh. It's not like he asked if we could watch a movie together. Please don't let him think that I think it's weird or gross or anything._

The bathroom door opened and he rushed his hand away from his crotch. He was so startled that he nearly fell off the toilet and his heart was racing.

Under the stall door he could see Kurt's boots walk towards the mirror at the other end of the bathroom. Blaine bit his lower lip and opened the door right as Kurt was directly outside of his stall.

He quickly pulled him in and pushed him against the wall where he pressed his body against Kurt's. Kurt squealed but Blaine hushed him by clasping his lips against Kurt's. He let his tongue into venturing around Kurt's mouth and Kurt sucked him closer in.

"This is pretty unscheduled," Kurt moaned when they broke away from each other.

"You can't just… do stuff like that," Blaine gasped. He stared Kurt in the eyes and watched a teasing grin cross his face.

"Fine. I'll stop then -" he said and let his hands find their way down the back pockets of Blaine's jeans.

"No. Don't stop. Ever. It's so hot, but you're killing me," Blaine whispered, deadly afraid that someone was going to hear them.

Kurt squeezed around his ass causing Blaine's crotch to be pushed against his own, making him moan and grin, but Blaine whimper lightly.

"You really like this whole sexting thing, huh?"

_Kurt said the word sex. He said sex. Dammit it sounds so good when he says sex._

If something wasn't happening soon he was sure that he was going to come down his thigh, leaving the world's biggest stain on his jeans, and he couldn't live with that.

Kurt let his one hand out of Blaine's pocket and around to rub flatly over his crotch and Blaine nearly broke down from the touch. He whimpered lightly and grabbed around Kurt's hips.

"I promised you something," Kurt whispered into his ear, and Blaine feared that his legs would take the coward way and break down under him. He buried his face against Kurt's shoulder and had to stop himself from not biting him when he felt Kurt's hands fumbling with his belt.

His hands rushed to close around Kurt's that was already starting to work on the button of his pants. Impressive speed and skill.

"Kurt, we're in school. In the library -" Blaine argued, doing his best to emphasize how much he wanted it but still thought it to be the stupidest, most reckless thing they had ever done, and he wasn't planning on Kurt getting into trouble so close to his graduation.

Kurt sighed heavily before he let his head fall back against the wall. He grabbed around Blaine's collar and held his eyes locked with his own. His eyes were intense and firm, a look Blaine hadn't seen in him before.

"Listen - I wanna try everything in the world with you, and soon I'll be away, so we'll mostly get cybersex or sexting. Seeing you every day made me thing that this… this is something I wanna do with you. It's fun and it's sexy - just like you. And it's something I've wanted to do for a long time," Kurt said without a trace of a joke on his face.

He was serious, and while Blaine's attention was directed elsewhere he had opened his zipper and had his hand on its way down his underwear.

"…and clearly you want to do this too," he gasped as he closed around Blaine's hard cock, making Blaine rise to his toes from the contact.

It felt like Kurt was staring directly into his soul as he slowly started moving his hand, and Blaine decided that nothing else mattered than the fact that they were together. It was true; there was a chance that it would be almost a year before they could do something silly and spontaneous like that again - and they hadn't even done it before, so he might as well throw himself into it.

He clasped his hands onto Kurt's face and pulled him into a kiss, and he could feel that Kurt was grinning against his face. He let himself disappear into the moment and had to suppress a chuckle of how reckless this was.

Kurt started dragging Blaine's pants and underwear awkwardly down, and when his dick sprung free Blaine feared that he was going to stain Kurt's shirt, but it didn't seem like Kurt even spared it a thought because he pushed his entire body against Blaine so he had to step back and was suddenly trapped in a corner.

"Now… promises," Kurt panted into his mouth, and Blaine could already feel a chill running down his spine.

Kurt sucked on Blaine's lower lip before he started kissing down his jaw, over his neck and onto his collarbone.

"I locked the door so we're all alone. Don't hold back." Kurt bit down on his earlobe and let his tongue trace around the shell of his ear before he suddenly was on his knees.

Kurt's lips were wet and soft as he awkwardly kissed Blaine's sac. He quickly let his tongue out to run up his balls and over his shaft. When he reached his head he grabbed around the root to make it easier for his mouth to reach and he started sucking on the head of Blaine's cock with the tip of his tongue playing lightly over the slit.

Kurt had only sucked him twice before so he was still nervous about it and trying to find his way. Blaine didn't care though because it was the most incredible feeling he had ever experienced, and in his opinion Kurt gave the best blowjobs in the world. He hadn't tried anyone else, but he didn't need to because Kurt gave him all he needed.

Suddenly Kurt was sitting on the toilet and had his on leg between Blaine's so he could rub his crotch against Blaine's. He let his mouth slowly up and down around Blaine's dick a few times before he found a steady pace.

Blaine's knees were trembling, and he had to support against the wall to not fall down. His one hand was gripping hard around Kurt's shoulder and the other had found its way into his hair even though he knew that he would be killed for it when they were done.

He couldn't stop looking down. He watched the way Kurt's lips were glistening around his erection and it looked like his mouth was formed for the very purpose of taking in Blaine's dick.

Kurt looked up at him from under long eyelashes and raised his chin a little to make Blaine's head scrape against the roof of his mouth while he let his tongue trace up the vein.

"Fuck! Kurt. Dammit!" Blaine burst out, and Kurt smiled around him, but let his fingers dig into Blaine's ass, his nails scraping his crack.

He bent his knees a little and Kurt bucked his hips forward to rub his own crotch against Blaine's thigh. He was moaning and his breathing was thrusting hard through his nose. Every now and then he let his teeth get a light grip before licking over the place, but suddenly he started sucking hard and Blaine felt it like he was planning on sucking every last drop out of him.

Blaine's hips started to slowly thrust into Kurt's mouth, and it didn't seem like Kurt minded. He only sucked harder as Blaine fucked his mouth. The room was positively spinning, and everything abruptly turned very real.

Blaine's skin felt like it was stretched directly over his bones, and he was certain that he was about to have a heart attack. Kurt let his left hand up to grasp Blaine's and lock their fingers so hard that their knuckles turned white.

It was mesmerizing to stare at the way Kurt moved his head and how red his wet lips were. He had never thought it was possible for someone to be sexy and beautiful at the same time like this - but that was just one more way where Kurt wasn't like anyone.

He was sweating and his balls were hard. His fingers were digging into Kurt's hair, and the more he tried staying quiet the louder he seemed to groan.

"Shit, Kurt… soon… now…" he whined out, knowing that Kurt would kill him if he didn't stop him before it was too late, but Kurt didn't stop.

He released his hand on Blaine's ass and let his around to swipe at the root of his cock instead, and Blaine didn't get it, but before he could stop himself or Kurt he could feel the heat boiling in his groin and hot spurts of come was filling Kurt's mouth.

Kurt sucked and licked and swallowed while moaning. His own dick was hard against Blaine's leg and if he hadn't been wearing those damn tight jeans Blaine would have helped him about it.

He was dizzy and realized that he was clenching Kurt's hand so hard that he couldn't even move his fingers. The warmth of Kurt's mouth disappeared and he was suddenly feeling very cold.

Kurt gazed up at him and used his free hand to wipe the corner of his mouth, before he let his tongue slide over his upper lip with a flirtatious look.

Blaine dropped to his knees to sit between Kurt's legs and pulled him close to a greedy kiss. He could taste the salt from his own come filling up Kurt's mouth, and his lips were soft, slippery and swollen against Blaine's.

"Wow… that was… wow," Blaine panted against his cheek as he kissed down Kurt's jaw. He let his arm around Kurt's waist and for some reason Kurt started to giggle hysterically against Blaine's face, and he couldn't do anything but laugh with him.

"Good. Cause I'm just warming up," Kurt chuckled as he placed innocent kisses on Blaine's cheek, his eyelashes tickling over the sensitive skin under Blaine's eye.

Kurt shoved a handful of paper into Blaine's hand so he could clean himself of - or what Kurt's tongue hadn't already caught.

"You're so stupid, and crazy - and amazing," Blaine mumbled and wished that they could snuggle close at home instead of having to go out there and face… everyone.

He carefully dragged his underwear back on, before he got his jeans back in place and closed. He wanted to drag their exit out for as long as possible, because what was waiting for them was something he didn't even dare think about.

Kurt forced Blaine's head back so he could continue kissing him, and Blaine started wondering if he should tell him to take a mint before sitting back next to the girls.

"You smell like dick," he burst out in a chuckle and Kurt blushed. He hoped badly that the moment hadn't already passed so Kurt would refuse to address anything sexually.

"No, I smell like _your _dick," Kurt pointed out with flaming cheeks.

Blaine grinned, and suddenly it wasn't so bad that Kurt smelled and tasted of dick. Kurt's hands were innocently back on the lower of Blaine's back, and if he hadn't known it Blaine would never have guessed what he had just done.

He brushed a thumb lightly over Kurt's cheekbone and he could feel the heat boiling under his skin. Kurt's eyes were a strong azure with green spots dancing like stars on his corneas. His gaze was soft and Blaine imagined that it was possible for him to kiss directly on his eyes, because it would surely have to be like kissing stars.

They both sighed and knew that it was time. They had to get out. Blaine picked his phone up from the floor where it had fallen in the heat of the act, and he awkwardly got to his feet before helping Kurt up.

Kurt locked his arms around Blaine and the kisses that were so hot and forceful only a minute ago had turned intimate and gentle. The moment they had just shared, that they were still sharing, had gone from hungry need for each other's bodies to a hungry need for each other's closeness.

It seemed like a stupid situation to get emotional, but it was hard not to when Kurt was holding him close like this. Blaine smiled and pecked his lips softly before he let a hand up to move a lock of hair from Kurt's forehead, making Kurt smile warmly back at him.

"Sorry about the hair," Blaine apologized thickly.

"It's okay. I'll have my revenge later. Also, you're ditching gym today, cause I have the house to myself until 5 -" Kurt said and suddenly he was back to being the shy boy who would never have taking words in his mouth like he had done over the last few hours - anything that had been in his mouth over the last few hours.

They shared a few seconds intimacy with nothing but silence before they left the stall. They both washed their hands before they checked their clothes and Kurt saved his hair best possible by the mirror. They agreed for Kurt to leave the bathroom first and then he would text Blaine as soon as he thought it safe for him to return.

Blaine waited for what felt like ages. He had 4 texts from Tina and three missed calls - two from Tina and one from Santana. He should have guessed it. He felt bad for having left Tina like that, but she hadn't exactly been too excited about the project either.

**Kurt: **"If they ask you have been outside talking to Cooper on the phone."

**Blaine: **"Alright. I'm coming out."

**Kurt: **"You've been for a long time."

Blaine snickered. He put his phone back in his pocket, checked his zipper an extra time to be extra sure and forced himself to return to the library as casual as possible.

He sat down and turned his attention immediately to the screen. Kurt snuck his hand under the table and grabbed around Blaine's. He nearly jumped from the touch, but turned his hand around to let Kurt's fingers fall in place with his.

His phone buzzed.

**Kurt: **"I still have one more promise"

Blaine shot him a glance from the corner of his eye and Kurt met him with an innocent smile.

**Blaine: **"You're a bad influence. In the good way."

**Blaine: **"Maybe we could just leave now?"

Tina seemed like she was about to fall asleep, so Blaine guessed that she would love him forever if he suggested that they stopped for the day and continued working on it the upcoming Monday.

Quinn and Santana was engaged in a lively conversation about something that seemed way too girl talk for Blaine to even want to pay attention to.

**Kurt: **"I love you"

Blaine's heart skipped a beat. Or maybe several beats? Or maybe it was racing? He couldn't quite figure it out, but it was definitely out of order.

He moved his chair a little closer to Kurt's so he could lean in to kiss Kurt's ear.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered quietly and Kurt turned to face him, their noses nearly colliding from the closeness.

In the beginning it was hard to be close in McKinley. There were way too many people sending them judgmental looks, and they didn't want to put each other into potential risk of being shoved into lockers or being slushied or maybe something worse - but after a little while they started daring to ease up, and now they were just as open as the other couples were when they were with the other glee club members. Glee club was their public room sanctuary and they were grateful.

"Alright. Chang, we might as well all just pack up. If I have to be close to that stench of gay hormones any longer I think I'm gonna throw up," Santana declared and slammed her book hard making her receive a wistful look from the librarian passing their table in that moment.

Both Kurt and Blaine looked awkwardly down on their locked hands in Kurt's lap well aware that all eyes around the table were directed towards them.

Quinn snickered under her breath and Tina closed her laptop with a heavy sigh. Apparently she had just been waiting for any excuse at all for leaving.

Blaine didn't ask any questions but hurried to pack his own things away, feeling Kurt sneaking looks in his direction while packing his own books away.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air. See you in gym later," Tina said tired as she left the table and waved at the others.

"Uhm.. Sure," Blaine mumbled, unsure what else to say when he already knew that he wouldn't be showing up.

He got up himself and made sure he had all of his things before saying goodbye to Kurt and the others.

"You smell like sex," Santana snapped as soon as Blaine walked past her.

He didn't look at her, but decided his best tactic would be to just ignore her.

"Shut up, Santana," Kurt snapped back at her when Blaine was almost out of the library.

When Blaine reached his locker his phone buzzed again.

**Kurt: **"Meet me at my house?"

**Blaine: **"Your house."

**Kurt: **"Good. I have ideas."

**Blaine: **"Should I be scared?"

**Kurt: **"I don't think so. It involves a lot of naked you and a lot of naked me, so you be the judge of that."

**Kurt: **"Also my tongue and your tongue."

And he expected him to avoid crashing his car on the way to his house?

**Blaine: **"Okay. More intrigued than scared now. As long as we can involve other body parts too."

**Blaine: **"If you get there first I'll be expecting to find you naked."

**Kurt: **"I will take that as a challenge."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurt: **"I'm waiting for you."

Blaine was holding by a red light and had dared to let his eyes dart to his phone. He shouldn't have done that. Kurt was contemplating on killing him text by sexy text, there was no other explanation to it.

**Blaine: **"Almost there. You can always start without me if you want."

**Kurt: **"Blaine! I don't do that!"

The light turned green and Blaine chuckled to himself as he proceeded down the road. It was nearly impossible to focus on driving when the feeling of Kurt's lips still was lingering on his skin, and the view of Kurt's lustful eyes and his mouth closed around his cock was echoing in the back of his mind.

He turned up the driveway at Kurt's house and luckily only Kurt's car was waiting for him. He could nearly feel how close he was, and he didn't know whether he should storm into Kurt's room and attack him in all of his glory, or if he should drag it out and build up a tension.

**Blaine: **"My mistake - I just figured you wanted me badly."

**Kurt: **"I don't want myself. I want you. Only you."

**Kurt: **"Then where are you? I've got plans for you!"

He grinned. After they had started getting more daring about sex Kurt had still been a bit reluctant. He had been curious and Blaine could feel that he had fantasies and stuff he wanted to try, but he hadn't said anything. He had insisted on keeping the lights off and done his best to hide the adventurous spark in his eyes. He was shy and Blaine had a theory that he was nervous that Blaine would find him weird if he told him about his fantasies.

As soon as he was inside the house he took a look around. Kurt wasn't anywhere to be found. The house was dark and quiet around him, so he headed for the stairs. He didn't know what to expect would meet him when he entered Kurt's room, but his dick was growing harder in his jeans from the expectation.

He carefully knocked on the door before he slowly opened it. What he saw was definitely not what he had expected.

Kurt was sitting casually on a chair by the table, but facing the door, with his phone in his hand. He shot a look in Blaine's direction, a teasing smile curling at the corners of his mouth, making Blaine's stomach roll with heat.

"I thought I told you to be naked if you got here before me," Blaine chuckled as he closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

Kurt got to his feet and took a few slow steps towards him until their bodies were paralleled, their faces so close that their noses could easily collide.

"You did. But I got a better idea," he said with a low voice as teasing as the sparks in his eyes. His fingers were running down the front of Blaine's cardigan where he suddenly took a handful of the collar and started dragging him to the middle of the room.

"Now I am gonna sit down on the chair and watch you," he declared, his lips moist on Blaine's, and Blaine had to swallow a lump in his throat because he had no idea how Kurt had suddenly turned so daring.

"Watch me? Watch me like… myself?" Blaine thrust out in shock. This was definitely new. Kurt couldn't even say the word, he didn't even touch himself - and now he wanted to watch Blaine wack himself off in front of him?

"What? No! Blaine! I could… no!" Kurt burst out, horror spreading in his face as he took a short step back.

Alright so that wasn't what he had meant.

"I meant… I wanna watch you get rid off your clothes for me. I wanna see your body," he said suddenly back to shy and self-conscious. He wanted this, though. Blaine could feel that this was something he had thought well through.

He let his face crack in a grin. An idea struck him and he started walking, forcing Kurt to walk backwards until they were stopped by the chair. He poked a finger into his chest, making him sit down so he could stare down on him, the image reminding Blaine that only two hours ago the position had been the same and Kurt had been looking up on him while he was eagerly sucking his cock.

"I make the rules now. Don't move," Blaine said and bit his lower lip before he turned his back on Kurt and headed for the dresser where he fumbled around with his ipod.

"No disco, Blaine! Nothing could ever be a turn off like disco," Kurt warned him from his seat on the chair, but Blaine ignored him. He pulled his own ipod from his pocket and plugged it into he speakers.

"I said 'my rules' remember?" Blaine reminded him with a glance over his shoulder before he found what he was looking for and turned around to let the song float from the speakers.

A beat was pumping out and the voice of Gabe Saporta filled the room. Not too loud, not too low - just perfect.

"You said you wanted me to perform for you. I could do that," Blaine teased.

He was in front of Kurt, their feet nearly touching, as he started unbuttoning his cardigan in time to the music. He had his eyes locked on Kurt's face, but Kurt's eyes were busy bathing themselves in the view of Blaine's hands working slowly pulling off his cardigan, revealing the t-shirt he was wearing.

He started opening his pants before he kicked off his shoes without caring where they ended. He was bobbing his hips back and forth lightly while he let his jeans fall before he kicked them away as well.

He took a few steps so he had a leg on each side of Kurt's one. He looked down on him, considering how long he should drag it out, but his boxers felt like a prison. He could see Kurt's hands locked around the edge of the chair, his knuckles going white, and there was no doubt that he had to restrain himself from touching.

Blaine let his fingers play with the hem of his t-shirt, and Kurt's eyes grew big. Blaine flipped up the collar of his polo shirt, before he quickly pulled it over his head. Now he was only wearing his burgundy boxers and matching bowtie.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered, and it was hard to tell what was going in his head.

Without warning Blaine sat down on Kurt's thigh, moving his hips with he music, before he grabbed Kurt's hands. He slid them up his naked thighs and up to his hips. As soon as Kurt got his idea he let go so he could make his arms be a part of his dance.

He wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and let his hands run down his shoulders, over his chest and started opening his shirt, his hips and ass still moving in time to the song.

Kurt's hands were nearly trembling. He seemed like he couldn't figure out whether he should stare at Blaine's face or hips, obviously very aware that if he looked at his hips he would be faced with the visible outline of Blaine's hard erection in front of him.

"..._dancing with the stars._

_Living in the sky with diamonds_…"

Blaine casually sang along to the music as he let his hands above his head, making his fingers slide through his hair, and his crotch grind against Kurt's thigh, a gush running through him from the feeling.

Kurt dared his hands run from Blaine's hips and down to his ass. He squeezed his cheeks and pressed him closer, making Blaine smile because Kurt liked his idea and wanted him just as much.

He made his hands run from his hair down his neck. He pierced his eyes into Kurt's as he let his hands travel down his own naked torso. He teased his nipples with his fingertips and deliberately expressed a moan that made Kurt's hips twitch.

He pressed his crotch as good against Kurt's as he possibly could while opening the last buttons of Kurt's shirt so he could slide it off him, leaving his tie loose but still around his neck.

"You're really sexy, you know that?" Blaine groaned as he leaned down to kiss Kurt's neck. He could feel Kurt letting his index fingers sneak their way down the elastic band of his shorts, and the touch of Kurt against his skin made fire rush through his nervous system.

Kurt giggled awkwardly, the innocent sound replaced by a breathy moan caused by Blaine's teeth around his earlobe followed by the tip of his tongue slowly running up the shell of his ear.

"So I've been told," Kurt stammered, and out of nowhere his hands were all the way down Blaine's underwear. His fingers were digging into the flesh of his ass, and a determined look spread in his eyes.

"You made quite a few promises today," Blaine hummed against his cheek, as his own hands were fumbling with the button on Kurt's jeans.

Kurt turned stiff, for a second making Blaine fear that he had completely forgot all the texts from earlier. However, the way his nails were scratching his crack indicated otherwise, so he figured it safe to continue.

"I want you naked, and I want you to take off my underwear. With you teeth!" He started saying as he let his hand onto his back, down his underwear and grabbed around Kurt's hand so he could lead it around and place it on his cock, where he forced Kurt to take a firm grip.

"Then I want you to lick me. I can't wait to feel your tongue in me," he hummed quietly, the sound making Kurt's hand grab harder around his shaft.

Kurt stretched his neck to catch Blaine's mouth before he let both of his hands clasp onto Blaine's naked chest. He pushed him away, biting his lower hip, while forcing him to his feet to push him down on the bed.

He was standing at the foot of the bed for a moment while taking in the sight of his boyfriend nearly naked in front of him. His entire face was filled with lust and need as he bent down to grab around Blaine's shoulders so he could forcefully turn him around to lie on his front.

Blaine could hear him get rid of his jeans before he felt him crawl on top of him. Kurt was sitting on his ass, his hands running firmly down his muscular arms before he bent down so his mouth was right at Blaine's free ear.

"I can't wait to taste your ass," he whispered, and Blaine was sure he was about to explode right on the bedspread, so he dug his fingers into the blanket, his nipples hard as rocks.

Kurt let his tongue trace down the line of Blaine's jaw, before he started moving down his back, his crotch pressed against Blaine's ass so he could feel his hard dick boring against the fabric of his underwear.

He moved longer down, and suddenly his nose was pressed into Blaine's back. Kurt's teeth were scraping lightly down his skin, his flesh turning moist from Kurt's breath as he got a grip around the elastic band.

"Mh-hmmm," Blaine hummed into the pillow.

Sure, he had said that he wanted Kurt to take off his underwear with his teeth, but he had never actually expected him to do it.

However, there he was on his front on Kurt's bed with Kurt's hands running down his ribs, while Kurt's teeth were awkwardly pulling his boxers, his fingers grabbing to help at his hips to make them easier leave their place.

As he got Blaine's underwear down to the mid of his ass he sucked in hard before he released his teeth. Out of nowhere Blaine felt a wet trail run up between his cheeks and his entire body stiffened on the bed.

"Fuck, Kurt!" he thrust out, his voice muffled against the bedspread.

He could feel Kurt rush to sit up on his thighs, his fingers still locked around the hem of his shorts at his front, the elastic band pressing painfully on Blaine's throbbing erection under him.

"I'm sorry. Was that… uncomfortable?" Kurt asked, his voice filled with panic.

Blaine forced himself to support on his elbows so he could turn to have a look at Kurt over his shoulder, needing to catch his eyes to be sure he understood what he was saying.

"Are you crazy? That was… fuck," he tried to assure him, hoping that his eyes were more convincing than his words, because he had none.

Apparently they were, because a playful smile spread on Kurt's lips. He licked his lips and started biting his cheek before he took a better grip on Blaine's shorts and rushed them off him, the fabric quickly falling to the floor in front of their eyes.

Before Blaine could get a hold of what was going on Kurt's nails were piercing into his hips, forcing him to buck his ass upwards.

This was it. One of his fantasies was going to be real - and it hadn't even been his suggestion. Not only was it something he had seen in porn long time ago before he had met Kurt, back when all of his fantasies had involved faceless guys or hot famous guys, but this was a fantasy he had thought about more and more every time he had felt Kurt's tongue dancing with his own in a kiss, or whenever Kurt had traced gentle cat-licks on his skin, or the tip of his tongue had played with his nipple - or when Kurt had been staring him directly into his eyes and licking his lips while he was fingering him. It made sense now; the way Kurt liked to play with his tongue, but he would never have dared to hope that Kurt would be into this, never have dared to ask him, because he had feared that Kurt would find him perverted.

He felt exposed and awkward the way he was splayed out for Kurt to see all of him. This was the most naked he had ever been in front of Kurt, in front of anyone, and he had never expected for Kurt to actually enjoy this sort of game.

Suddenly everything inside him tied up. Kurt wasted no time on teasing, because his teeth were back to Blaine's flesh, boring into the cleft of his ass, the length of his tongue carefully running shortly up his crack.

Blaine thrust out a mouthful of air and realized that he wasn't going to keep up being able to support on his elbows, so he let his face fall down into the pillow, and his chest clash against the bedspread, yet his ass still in the air.

Kurt slowly started running his tongue in circles around his hole, the feeling going directly to his sac. He was clearly nervous and the short laps were trying, but it didn't make the feeling any less sensational.

His fingers were digging into the soft surface under him. Kurt's hands were on his ass, separating his cheek while his tongue was working its way into his hole, and Blaine's cock was screaming for attention.

In some odd way Kurt's hands managed to stay both firm and gentle at the same time. Their grip was determined, yet soft and comforting. He was sure that only Kurt would ever be able to keep his touch that way.

"Mhm… God… _Kurt_!" He wailed, his outburst muffled by the covers.

He felt Kurt smile against his ass before he let up the tip of his tongue so he could circle it around inside of Blaine. He moved his head, making his tongue go deeper, each movement sending fresh shots of adrenaline through Blaine's nervous system. It was like boiling water in his veins, and the more Kurt angled his head to let his tongue fuck deeper into him, the faster the feeling of boiling water rushed to his balls.

As if he knew Kurt let out his tongue and started licking up his crack instead, the tip every now and then dipping into his entrance. Each time a high pitch moan escaped Blaine's mouth. He could feel that his ass was wet, soaked from Kurt's tongue and mouth working on him, and he was sure that he had never been as open in his entire life.

Kurt let his hands release their grip on Blaine's cheeks and slowly ran them down the backside of his thighs, ending at the tendons of his knees before he let them slide around to run back up on the front, his thumbs feeling the muscles, caressing the hairs before gingerly cupping around Blaine's balls making him nearly lose his last bit of calm.

"Kurt… I… shit -" Blaine thrust out his one hand rushing to Kurt's head, his fingers entangling themselves into his hair, gripping his locks and boring into his scalp, making Kurt move his tongue back in and out of him with a slight hum at the back of his throat, the vibrations running through his tongue into Blaine's hole.

He stopped.

Kurt let the length of his tongue one more time up Blaine's crack before he slowly sat up. Blaine's arm fell heavily to the mattress as he mushed his face down in the pillow under him. He was panting, surely his lungs were on the edge of explosion, as he let out a growl that was nearly choked by the fabric.

He dug his palms into the blanket and forced himself up. He sat up on his haunches before he dared to look at Kurt.

Kurt's face was wet. He was wiping saliva off his chin and his nose was red. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen. His eyes, though, were sparkling and he was fighting for oxygen.

"Was… was that okay?" he asked carefully, unable to stop a grin from taking over his face. He liked it, he had actually liked it which was probably even more of a turn on for Blaine than the actual act. Yet there was no doubt that it hadn't been a rhetorical question; he was waiting, afraid it hadn't been good for Blaine as well.

He didn't have any words. He searched his brain, but nothing suitable came to his mind, so instead he fell forwards and attacked Kurt's mouth, sucking in the taste of Kurt, and spit, and ass.

"You are… where have you been hiding this… wow… incredibly hot, sexy, _talented_ guy?" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's face, biting his lower lip, determined not to ever let go.

His hands were traveling around Kurt's torso, needing to feel every tiny inch of him, when he realized Kurt was still wearing his underwear, so he started pulling them off him.

"I take that as I did something right," Kurt said under his breath, still uncertain of himself as he fell to sit on the bed so Blaine could drag his boxers all the way down and let them drop to the floor.

"That was… amazing… spectacular… so - fucking - sexy!"

As he said it he pushed Kurt down to lie in front of him, his head nearly falling over the foot of the bed, as Blaine punctuated each word with a wet kiss.

Kurt chuckled relieved as he folded his arms around his neck and spread his legs to let Blaine fall down on top of him. Kurt was harder than ever against his hip, and he himself was so hard he nearly wished to take a moment to take the top off before continuing.

For a moment they let themselves melt into a soft sequence of innocent kisses. It was liberating to know that they had the house to themselves, that they were together and naked with nothing to worry about than each other.

There was no knowing when they would be able to have a chance of enjoying each other like this again so Blaine wanted to take every second to let everything that was Kurt fill him. His scent, his skin, his taste, he wanted to memorize it all and hopefully it would make it less painful when he was miles away in New York.

"Good. I've wanted to do that for a long time," Kurt gushed against Blaine's chin, his palms clasping flat against his shoulder blades as he bucked his hips upwards.

"Glad you liked it. I've wanted you to do that for a long time," Blaine smiled and started kissing down his neck.

Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's calves, willing Blaine to grind his crotch against Kurt's with a slight moan from Blaine's teeth scraping against his collarbone. He made a quick movement and the bowtie dropped to the floor, Blaine grateful, because he had been afraid he was going to choke from it.

With silent moaning into Blaine's ear Kurt's hands traveled down his chest and onto his back. He pressed Blaine's body down, making Blaine feel the thin layer of sweat that had spread over Kurt's body from his activities only a few moments earlier.

"Eager are we?"

Kurt was horny as hell and so was Blaine, but as they still had some time to run on before worrying about anyone getting home Blaine figured that he could just as well get some fun and teasing from how needy Kurt was being.

"Is it suddenly a crime hat I just want you?" Kurt asked and arched his neck, Blaine taking the indication and let his tongue up Kurt's exposed throat to place a wet kiss on his Adams apple.

"I could get used to this - what else do you wanna try before you leave?"

Kurt's heels dug into Blaine's thighs. He was still insecure, afraid to speak his fantasies out loud, so Blaine figured that it was his turn to share.

"As you have just fulfilled one of my fantasies it should probably be your turn - but as it seems like you were quite enjoying yourself as well, I guess it would do for me to open," he started out slow.

He was so damn horny that his balls could easily be on their way to turning blue, but the way Kurt was squeaming and twitching under him he had too much fun to simply get right down to business about it.

He wanted to share, to play, and hopefully Kurt would gain a little confidence to join him.

"I want to fuck you. Hard."

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, probably argue that this wasn't anything new. That they had done that before, so Blaine hurried to cut him off.

"But I want us to sit up. I want to feel a new angle inside of you, feel you tighten around my dick in a whole new way," he groaned against Kurt's shoulder, letting his teeth scrape the delicate skin.

"God. Blaine…" Kurt whispered, his cheeks flushing and his eyes flickering away to avoid looking into Blaine's eyes as he was speaking so directly.

"You don't want that?" Blaine asked, uncertain whether Kurt was grossed out or scared of his proposition. They hadn't really experimented with new positions, mostly who to be top and blowjobs or hand jobs.

"Yes. Yes, I do. It's just -" Kurt responded heavingly under his breath.

"Good. Cause you can say no if you don't want to, but…"

He wasn't done. There was something more he wanted, he had fantasized about, something he thought about every time he was with Kurt, or thought about being with Kurt - he just never had the guts to ask for it.

"There's just one thing…"

"What? You want me to wear my Cheerios uniform? Tie you to the bed? Bite your neck while you're… inside me?" Kurt suggested jokingly and all of the ideas were scarily accurate, because he had fantasized about some of those things, and to hear Kurt say it out loud was like fuel straight to his lust. Kurt knew him so well, and he nearly choked on how obvious it was that Kurt had a direct line to his thoughts.

Yet neither of those were anything near he proposition he had in mind. Those could always wait for later, until one day where he was sure Kurt wouldn't be embarrassed or awkward to actually consider it. He didn't want to push him.

"I wanna fuck you without a condom," he blabbered out, immediately feeling Kurt go stiff under him.

"Blaine we never… we agreed that… to be safe," Kurt panicked out, and his hands and legs had stopped moving around Blaine's body

He raised himself to have a proper look at Kurt. He caught his eyes, determined to keep their eye contact throughout this conversation regardless of how much Kurt would try to avoid looking at him.

"I know what we agreed on, and I know that it was to be safe - but we've only ever been with each other, so there's no chance of neither of us being sick from anything… and it's not like I'm gonna get you pregnant or something like that," Blaine argued the best he could, aware that Kurt was turning it all over in his head, listing pros and cons. However, Blaine was still willing to let it go if Kurt really didn't want it.

"But why?" Kurt asked quietly, almost as if he was afraid Blaine would get mad at him for questioning his motives.

"Because… I wanna know what it's like. Because - soon you will move away from me, and I know that we've had sex before, and we will have sex again before you move - because I can't keep my hands off you. But… I wanna know what it feels like. Me being in you. I know it sounds stupid but I just have this thought that if we do it without a condom it will really be… making love. And I wanna make love to you before you leave me. Make sure that when you are out there, so far away from me that when I miss you so much it hurts I can't just tell myself that I'll see you in the morning, I will know that I made real love to you, that you let me make love to you. That… we would only ever do this for each other," he explained softly, keeping Kurt's eyes locked so he could watch how the words hit him and fastened themselves in his conscious even though he himself was confused over his own words.

"That is so romantic. I wanna… feel you in me," Kurt agreed with big eyes and trembling lips, before he pulled Blaine back down into a kiss.

"It's gonna be messy," he mumbled into Blaine's mouth.

"I'll clean it up. I promise I'll be careful. And keep tissues close," he assured him, hoping it would be enough to convince him, because after talking about it for the first time the want had transformed to a need.

"And of course when you're out there and I get horny and have to take care of it myself I will remember how warm and wet and tight you feel around my cock, and I will know that my hand doesn't feel anywhere near as amazing as you do," he chuckled into Kurt's mouth, knowing it would embarrass him but eager to let him know that even though there could be weeks between them having sex in the future Kurt would be the only one he would be thinking about when he was in the shower or in his bed fisting around his erection after a sexy dream about Kurt or seeing a picture of him - or maybe just having remembered a particularly hot moment they had shared.

"Blaine, you… you've got such a dirty mouth," Kurt exclaimed, shocked that Blaine would say such things out loud, and in this intimate moment.

"Yeah. You like it -" he laughed and bit lightly at the pale skin pressed against his lips.

"Then why don't you fuck me already, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt suddenly said, taking Blaine completely off guard, making lust shoot his straight from head to his crotch.

How was it that Kurt could be so innocent and bashful, shy and angelic - only to turn around and be lustful and seductive in only a matter of seconds?

"Bare. No condom. Be my big, strong, sexy man and make love to me - like no one else will ever get to," Kurt rushed out, his eyes seducing but his cheeks blushing and his voice still trying.

He wanted it. Kurt wanted to be fucked bare, Kurt wanted to learn how to push his shyness aside so he could talk dirty to him - Kurt wanted them to make love, to belong to each other forever.

The fire inside of Blaine quickly reignited. All the sudden nearly all of his focus was back to his dick. He was back to sweating, back to all blood pumping towards his crotch, back to wanting, needing, to feel Kurt around him.

He dived down to crash his mouth onto Kurt's, his tongue forcefully pushing directly into his mouth, with his pelvis rubbing against Kurt's, their pre-come smearing around their hips and he knew that he would end up having to find an excuse to give Carole for why they had to put the bedspread in the washing machine, but all that mattered right now was Kurt.

"Come 'ere," Blaine groaned and let his hands slide under Kurt's back to lift him up with him as he started to sit up himself.

Kurt eagerly followed, heaving for Blaine's mouth every time their lips were so much as a breath apart. Blaine sat on his knees, waiting for Kurt to move so he could sit down properly. He couldn't wait, he simply couldn't because it was all too much and he needed something to happen.

His hand was on his cock, his head wetting Kurt's ribs in the awkward position, and as he started handing himself Kurt gasped, and Blaine could feel him return to his shy self. Only this time he pushed it aside and was quickly on his knees himself, locking his fingers with Blaine's and pumping with him.

He let his free hand slide onto Kurt's back, pulling him closer, and let it continue down. He let his index finger find Kurt's crack, letting it slide between his cheeks so he could tease around the rim with the tip of his finger.

Kurt's hips did an involuntary twitch against Blaine's, and it was hard not to chuckle. He couldn't believe this day was actually happening. So many fantasies in one day - and quite a few of them had been Kurt's suggestion.

He dared the tip of his finger to push a little in, making Kurt's head fall forwards and Blaine had to catch him with his shoulder.

"I'm… gonna let go now. Don't stop. Please don't stop," Blaine instructed as he mentally prepared his next move, hoping he could make it work. Fortunately Kurt expressed a weak sound he could only interpret as agreement.

He released his hand from his cock and Kurt's hand rushed to take over fully. Blaine grabbed around Kurt's hips and somehow got his legs worked between Kurt's. He forced Kurt to sit down, straddling him, causing Kurt to let out a tender squeal from the surprise.

He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and popped the lid open before awkwardly pouring the cold liquid over his fingers. He warmed it up as good as possible before letting his hand back to Kurt's ass, now more open for him, and let his index finger work directly into Kurt without trying.

"Holy… Blaine," Kurt moaned against his shoulder.

It was nearly impossible for Blaine to work his finger inside Kurt. His arm was practically too short to reach around, and the way Kurt's hips kept bobbing forwards didn't make it easier, so he decided to let he tip of his finger work itself in and out of him instead.

Kurt's free hand was piercing his fingers into Blaine's back. His perfectly manicured nails would without a doubt leave signs, and he would have to hear remarks from David at boxing practice the next day, but to Blaine it was a symbol that Kurt loved him and he wouldn't want him to let go for anything in the world.

"More… please, Blaine," Kurt needed and his hand let go to grip around Blaine's hip instead.

Blaine stretched up his head so he could kiss Kurt's chin. He pushed his middle finger as good as possible into his hole, making Kurt's forehead fall to his shoulder with a groan. It nearly sounded as if Kurt was about to run out of air and Blaine needed to be inside him soon, but there was no chance Kurt was stretched enough already.

"Dammit. Blaine - more, I need more," Kurt groaned against his neck, his teeth nearly boring into the crook of his shoulder.

Blaine was surprised. Usually Kurt appreciated slow prepping, teasing, the feeling of Blaine slowly building him up with his fingers. This was too fast, much faster than Kurt normally could take it. However, he could feel that it was true; as much as Kurt was tightening around his fingers he had also grown more stretched, too needy already.

Kurt started rubbing his erection against Blaine's stomach. The awkward position with which Blaine had to angle to reach around Kurt made pre-come smear over his chest and the feeling of Kurt's head hitting his nipple with their movements made Blaine know that he couldn't wait much longer.

He slowly let his fingers slide out of Kurt, surprising him by pressing his prostate on the way, during a complaining sound streaming from the back of Kurt's throat.

"No Don't stop. Blaine, please," Kurt was begging, and damn that was probably one of the hottest things he had ever heard, and Blaine's head was positively spinning with lust and need and Kurt.

"Shh," he tried to calm him, to make himself focus, but Kurt was clinging to him. Hot, and sweaty, panting with wet kisses on his neck.

"Lube me up for you," Blaine dared him, his voice more rough than he had expected it to be. He was pressing sloppy kisses down Kurt's cheek, willing him to look at him instead of hiding his face in his hair, hoping for him to be into it.

"Blaine, I.."

"Come on, baby - do it," he kept going. He could hear in Kurt's voice that he wanted to, he was simply nervous and possibly too turned on to think clearly.

He nuzzled his nose against Kurt's neck, biting his earlobe lightly with his fingers massaging his crack, teasing his hole as Kurt was shivering from the lack of action.

Without warning Kurt found his cool and reached out for the bottle next to Blaine on the bed. He poured the contents into his hand, cold and glistening, and maybe a little too much. He rubbed his hands together to warm it up before he carefully, but strongly, grabbed Blaine's cock. He kept staring into his eyes, only breaking contact for a second to look - look at his hand work itself wet and slick around Blaine's shaft, up his head, his thumb teasing over the slit.

"You wanna fuck me, Blaine? You wanna fuck me hard?" Kurt asked, his eyes back to Blaine's with full lips and harsh voice, Blaine nearly startled this new turn of events.

"Yes. Yes, god, I wanna fuck you so bad, Kurt -" he moaned weakly in response, no secret how horny he was or how much he could feel the need tremble in his entire body.

"Then do it deep. I want you… dick - deep in me," Kurt demanded with his hand pressing around his cock, his hand stroking him softly, almost caressing, and Blaine was caught completely speechless.

"Kurt, you're so hot!" He moaned before locking his fingers with Kurt's on his cock.

Kurt raised himself from his spot on Blaine's thighs, making Blaine head angle with his entrance so Kurt could start to carefully lower himself down.

The feeling of his head entering Kurt directly, skin on skin, made Blaine gasp. The feeling of nothing separating them, not even a thin layer of rubber, was sensational. It was like all the other times they had fucked put together, yet still more than that.

Kurt let his arms around Blaine's neck, with Blaine's hands desperately sliding up and down Kurt's back, frustrated to find a holding put, but at the same time a craving to feel all over Kurt's body was growing strongly in him.

Slowly Kurt let himself bottom out, take Blaine in completely, causing both of them to moan in thin voices.

"God Kurt, you're so good," Blaine burst out.

"Blaine. Fuck. Fuck me deep, baby -" Kurt begged thinly before he crashed his mouth onto Blaine's, a heated and messy kiss without either of them moving, but both still impatient for something to happen.

Carefully Blaine bucked his hips up, pushing himself further into Kurt even though Kurt was already sitting all the way down on him. Kurt groaned into his mouth, his fingers digging into the muscles of Blaine's shoulders.

He jerked upwards again His hands had found steady rest onto Kurt's back, pressing their torsos together against each other, but somehow it still felt like Kurt was way too far away from him.

The unfamiliar feeling of Kurt stretched directly around him, no condom to cover his skin, made him much more sensitive and he knew that he would need to start out easy to not come before they had even got really started.

He continued to push carefully into Kurt while their kiss turned moaning and sensual. Kurt's tongue was soft against Blaine's and it was like he could still feel it wetting in his ass, fucking into his hole.

Kurt let himself work slowly and down around Blaine, amazing him that Kurt could even make it possible. He was smiling down at Blaine, his eyes more filled with love than sex, and a ball of heat coiled up in Blaine's heart as well as in his stomach.

"You're… god, you're so gorgeous," Kurt heaved down at him, his knees spreading wider and going back together to let him around Blaine's length. He was smiling, fucking grinning, with lazy movements. His fingers broke through the gel and managed to entangle themselves in Blaine's hair.

Blaine's cock was overly sensitive, a tidewave of electricity filling his entire body with every tiny twitch or move or moan they did.

When Blaine was younger and started coming to terms with his sexuality he and his only gay friend had decided that they needed to start exploring this new world they had suddenly been thrown unwillingly into. After his first involuntary boners they had talked and figured that one day they would want to, need to, act on such feelings. Blaine started researching gay relationships online, but never really saw himself with someone He simply couldn't picture it. He had jerked off a few times, but that was mostly because he had found that it felt good, and who was he to deny himself that pleasure? One day he and his friend had giggly downloaded a gay porn movie. They were young and curious, they knew nothing about gay sex and was well aware that sex-ed in school definitely wouldn't inform them about this, so they decided they would need to figure it out on their own. After that Blaine watched more porn, exploring different positions and turns, challenging himself and what turned him on. He started fantasizing when he jerked off, imagining faceless guys, or hot famous guys - but it had never been about feelings. It was always fast-forward-fucking.

When he had started hanging out with Kurt he had been scared, more and more frequent had Kurt's face popped up in his fantasies. After Kurt had brushed his hand, when he hadn't thought it through before taking a light grip at Kurt's thigh; all of it made his head spin, and in the end he imagined ways of being with Kurt - yet it was still fast-forward-fucking. He couldn't deal with feelings, was afraid of what it would do to him. Then he had started realizing his feelings for Kurt, and the fantasies slowly developed into more soft, caressing touches; foreplay and kissing started sneaking in, and when he admitted his love for Kurt, when they finally got together, he started craving Kurt's touch more innocent and soft than he had ever been able to see himself with anyone, and it didn't necessarily involve sex.

Until Kurt sex had always been sex; no emotions, but plain, simple, physical actions for pleasure - that was how people used sex, and he found that sex was often used as currency between people, gay or straight.

Now he was here - sitting under Kurt, his cock buried deep in his ass and their bodies clasped against each other. Both of them were covered in sweat and their breathing was a joined humming of need. Yet it was nothing like his younger self had imagined sex to be - inside of him a firework of emotions were running wild. This exact moment they shared was tender and precious - romantic even.

"You're so… b-beautiful," Blaine whimpered and stretched his neck to fight for meeting Kurt's mouth in a kiss where he couldn't suppress a smile. Kurt was back to tasting like nothing but Kurt. That was Blaine's favorite thing about kissing Kurt; when they had been kissing for a while and all tastes of gum, lip smackers, coffee (or in this case his own ass) were gone and nothing but the taste of pure Kurt was left.

He pressed his palms stronger against the lower portion of Kurt's back and started bucking his hips upwards again He really did go deeper into Kurt than he had before.

"Mhm-hm Blaine, you're so… big God!" Kurt thrust out as Blaine pushed hard into him. Chills flew down his spine with Kurt's words and he couldn't help his fingertips going deeper in the pale skin.

He was happy that no one would ever see the bruises he would sure leave on Kurt's back - he wasn't sure tactful, bashful Kurt would be able to handle the confrontation it could lead to if someone other than Blaine were to see them. Then he would have to spill on their sexlife, something Kurt wanted to keep as private as possible.

The newfound sensitivity of his cock, along with Kurt tightening around him in a new way, moaning into his mouth and against his face, mixed with the new angle where he definitely reached deeper into him made Blaine feel like he could explode any second.

He differenced his speed, allowing himself to jerk slow, but hard, thrusts into Kurt's hole, making Kurt express high pitched whimpers and surprised "_yes right there, baby_," in a rough voice he only ever used during sex.

Before he knew it an idea had sprung to life in his head. Kurt's cock and balls were constantly rubbing against his abdomens and he could feel the shaft twitching as it was pressed between them.

Kurt started rolling his hips forward, the friction new and exceptional. Blaine's balls were hard and the feeling of Kurt's scrotum dancing over his sac didn't make it any easier for him to hold back.

Blaine's one hand released Kurt's back to run up his ribs, his thumb teasing his taut nipple before running his palm over Kurt's sweat-slick arm to find his hand in his hair. He bit lightly on Kurt's lower lip, their eyes locked together as Blaine led Kurt's hand down to close around his own cock.

Kurt shuddered. The rolls of his hips became unsteady as he locked his fingers with Blaine's around his pulsing length.

"Blaine, no. I -" he started to argue, but Blaine pressed his mouth to Kurt's in a nearly chaste kiss.

"Yes. I'll help you through it. It will be so hot. Kurt, _you're_ so hot," Blaine encouraged him, begged him, and he could feel Kurt's body shivering again as Blaine slowly started moving their hands together.

Kurt hummed, _whimpered, _as Blaine pushed back up. Hard. Harder than he had done until now, hitting his prostate just right.

"Just - _please_ - jerk yourself off for me. Come on me. God, I wanna feel how warm you are when you spill on me," Blaine kept going, and he could feel Kurt's fingers tightening. Kurt got off on him talking to him like this.

Quickly it changed so Kurt's hand was in control of the strokes on his dick. His speed rose, his breathing and whimpers along with it. His hips twitched forward on their own accord, and he buried his face against Blaine's shoulder.

"Shit - fuck Kurt, you're so tight," Blaine whined against his neck. Mouth clasped against the skin, teeth boring in put not gripping and pearls of sweat rolling down his temple.

"I hate you," Kurt wailed into his curls, biting hard on his earlobe, and Blaine could feel the chills running down his spine.

He was close, he was so close. He squeezed his eyes shut, sweat stinging into his eyes, and stars dancing around his closed eyelids.

All the heat that had been boiling up inside of, on his skin, in his intestines was running through his veins towards his crotch, threatening to let him fall apart the more he moved himself into Kurt.

"Blaine… harder. Deeper. _Please_," Kurt pleaded roughly drifting into needy, his nails back to punctuating his skin, this time on his neck, making him sure that he would need to use make-up to cover it up in the morning.

Kurt's voice was weak, it was sharp, it was piercing into his eardrums. It was like tiny bubbles brushing under his skin, making his stomach bubble, and the lava in his sac heat up to the point of roaming.

He flexed every muscles in his body, forcing his focus to concentrate on the movements of his hips. He let both of his hands grab on Kurt's shoulders, pressing him hard down, as he thrust his dick upwards as hard as he could muster, as deep as he could, each time Kurt groaned breathier into his curls, his fingers stronger around his neck… and he kept going around his cock. He didn't let go, he swiped faster, pre-come mixing with the sweat on Blaine's chest.

Kurt stretched to sit up, his face now directly in front of Blaine's with his hand slowing down on his erection. His nearly aggressive swiping was now differenced with caressing strokes and Blaine knew why. He was close himself, he could feel it in Kurt's balls against his abdomens, see it on his face, feel it in the way he moved.

"Blaine… please… come in me. Fill me up," he demanded, somehow managing to keep his voice steady and his eyes locked with Blaine's, firing up the sparks rolling around inside of him.

_Shit, did he just… oh my god._

"Will you… god, Kurt… will you come on me?" He asked, doing his best to match Kurt's demanding tone, but he couldn't. It was too good, he was too close, and he couldn't even keep his head free of the fog clouding up his brain.

"Yes. Yes, make me come on you!" Kurt heaved out.

_He's incredible_, was the only thing that could fight its way to life in Blaine's mind as he prepared his body for release.

Blaine leaned a little backwards, Kurt still clinging to his neck with his one hand, Blaine's own hands locked on Kurt's cheeks, fingers digging into the skin, find his crack to slide easier in and out of him. Everything was wet and hot, and Blaine was unsure how long his muscles would continue to support him, but it was perfect the way he kept hitting Kurt's prostate making him whine for more and "_yes Blaine_".

It was nearly too late when Blaine rushed back to crash his stomach against Kurt's working hand. He was fucking hard into his hole that was clenching around him, the walls of Kurt's inside warm and hard and perfect as they enveloped his cock.

The bonfire inside of him transformed to an explosion, making fireworks running from the knotting ball in his stomach to cramp up his balls before roaming through his shaft to fill up Kurt's hole, and he could feel it, _dear god_, he could feel the way his come was running into Kurt and smearing around his shaft, his short, sharp thrusts squishing with every movement.

"Holy… Blaine!" Kurt wailed, whined, sobbed against his face as he flexed his abdomens along with his bicep, and he fell over the edge. Spurts of hot come splashed onto Blaine's stomach, making him thrust into Kurt again, riding his high out with constant pressure onto Kurt's prostate.

Kurt fell into Blaine's arms, his cheek slippery from sweat resting against Blaine's face. He was panting, heaving for air and Blaine nearly feared that his lungs were going to crash from overload.

He realized his hands were still locked on Kurt's ass, gripping hard around his cheeks, and he wasn't sure whether he was imagining it or if he really could feel his own come leaking from Kurt's ass around his cock, but he hurried his arms up to put his hands casually on Kurt's hips.

Kurt unlocked his grip on his own cock and rushed his arms around Blaine. He kissed frantically over Blaine's cheek, down his neck and nuzzled his nose into the soft spot under his ear. As much as Blaine was exhausted himself Kurt's arms were clinging stronger to him than should be possible after having come like that.

Blaine returned his embrace, squeezed as hard around him as he could, but his muscles were aching and screaming at him to quit and lie down.

Without warning Kurt's hands were on his face, forcing him to turn his head so he could crash their mouths together. His lips moved determined, assuring and passionate. His thumbs were softly caressing his sweaty skin and needy sounds were streaming into Blaine's mouth.

"Hey… shh… take it easy, baby," Blaine cooed softly as he broke free and saw Kurt's expression, looking like he had fallen apart in more than one way.

Their breathing slowed down, Blaine running his fingers into Kurt's hair, his thumbs tracing soothing circles around his scalp.

"Wanna lie down? I don't know how long we have but… I just wanna feel you for a moment," Blaine suggested softly, just as much because he could feel that Kurt needed the closeness, and Blaine wanted to give it to him, make him feel loved, make him feel how much he loved him.

Kurt nodded frantically, his breathing back to normal and his eyes avoiding Blaine's.

Blaine angled his body awkwardly to grab for the Kleenex on the nightstand. He pulled out a handful before he started cleaning off Kurt's stomach, going for his own next, followed by Kurt's shaking hand between them.

He wasn't sure how to do it, but he needed to do it. He reached around to carefully wipe up Kurt's crack, making him moan against his shoulder, before he started pulling himself out, doing his best to catch whatever semen could be on its way out of Kurt.

Kurt dumped to the bed on his front and Blaine cleaned himself off as good as possible before dropping the tissues to the floor. He moved around to lie down next to Kurt, scooping him up with his arm so he could curl up against Blaine.

"What's with you suddenly? Didn't you like it?" He asked worried, starting to fear that he had done something wrong, because usually Kurt would go into "let's-evaluate-our-performance"-mode after sex, eagerly chatting to assure that he had done okay and to assure Blaine that he had been incredible.

Kurt strengthened his grip around Blaine's waist, and mushed his face against his chest.

"I'm sorry. I don't hate you," he muttered weakly, his voice sounding like he was on the edge of tears.

At first he didn't understand what Kurt was saying, why he was saying that, when it hit him. He chuckled, laughed, into Kurt's hair, strengthening his grip around his shoulders and kissing his temple.

"Are you serious? Kurt… heat of the moment! Of course I know that. You love me, and I love you - and wow, you were so amazing, and hot, and sexy, and I have never come so hard ever. I swear, I could feel everything inside of you. Kurt, come on, I know that you love me just as much as I love you," Blaine chuckled into his hair and he could feel Kurt relax in his arms.

"Good. Cause I do. Always," he mumbled and kissed over Blaine's chest.

They fell silent. Words weren't needed anymore. Blaine bored his nose down in Kurt's hair, taking in the scent of his hair products, and sweat, and man, and Kurt, as he felt his body slowly sink into relaxation to a point where he didn't feel like he would be able to move even if he wanted to.

Suddenly Kurt rushed up, his twisted his torso in over Blaine's staring him into the eyes before he poked his ribs.

"Auh! What'd you do that for?" Blaine asked perplexed, confused, not knowing why Kurt would suddenly started to torture him, because that was exactly how a poke in the ribs felt in his over exhausted body at the moment.

"Would you stop saying that I'm going to leave you? I am not leaving you! I'm just moving away, but I would never leave you. You… you…" Kurt exclaimed, shock painting his face.

"I didn't mean it like that. You know that. Now would you lie with me before we have to get dressed? I wanna treasure this moment and store it in my memory forever," Blaine mumbled, unable to even get upset

He grabbed around Kurt's elbow and he watched as Kurt's body gave in. He sighed deeply and melted into a puddle back against Blaine's chest.

"Now about this… today. As mortified as I am over my bedspread I have to say - that was amazing. _Blaine_…"

Kurt's voice was quiet, and Blaine knew that if he looked at him his eyes would be drifting and he would be fighting to stay conscious.

"Can we take the money we usually spend on condoms and put them in a savings account instead?" Blaine chuckled dozy and let his lips ghost over Kurt's forehead.

There was no answer other than Kurt twisting his leg between Blaine's with a silent hum, and his eyelashes flickering over the tanned skin on his chest, before he suddenly chuckled.

"Yeah. Let's do that. It can be our savings for when you move to New York to me so we need to get a place for us. Together," Kurt grinned and let his fingers run through the trail of hair leading from Blaine's bellybutton and down his stomach.

"Sure. If never buy condoms again but put the money in there we'll be rich by Christmas," he laughed and moved to lie on his side so he could catch Kurt's eyes.

He was exhausted. Drained of energy. Blaine mentally decided that as soon as they had forced themselves to get dressed and fixed the bedspread he would convince Kurt that homework could wait so they could lie back down.

"We have to clean up. Now. My dad will be home soon. And Finn. You know how he'll never learn to knock, and I'm not planning on him seeing us na… like this," Kurt groaned dissatisfied. He was back to being virtuous and innocent.

He started to sit up and Blaine forced himself to follow. They both pulled on sweatpants and a t-shirt before Blaine got rid off the tissues and dragged off the soiled bedspread.

_It's not as bad as I feared_, he thought as he pushed it into the washing machine as he had promised Kurt. He had said that he would clean it up, so he would - it had been his idea, after all.

When he returned to Kurt's room Kurt was fumbling with his satchel, looking for books and notepads when Blaine grabbed it out of his hand.

"Blaine, I have to.."

"No. No studying. Not now. You're coming with me," he ordered and grabbed Kurt's hand to pull him under the covers with him.

Kurt didn't resist. He let himself melt back into Blaine's arms, pressing kisses to his jaw with a delighted humming purring from the back of his throat.

"I love your tongue," Blaine suddenly whispered.

Kurt's face turned red in less than a second. He hid at the hollow spot between Blaine's shoulder and jaw.

"Don't hide. It was spectacular. Please don't ever think anything else. We made love, and I could feel your love for me, and I was sure I was gonna explode from all my love for you," he assured him.

"Oh you did explode. Wow," Kurt said with a raised eyebrow and cheeks crimson.

Kurt moved to look Blaine in the eyes. He wasn't blushing anymore, his cheeks were as snow white as ever, and his eyes were overcome.

"I love you," he said quietly, his lips ghosting over Blaine's.

"I love you too."


End file.
